


Overtime

by Angelpuns



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Business AU, Businessman Hanzo, M/M, Modern AU, Switch Jesse, hanzo is a borderline alcoholic, jesse is actually very smart, modern overwatch, overworked hanzo, reno worker jesse, renovation au, switch hanzo, wine hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpuns/pseuds/Angelpuns
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has always managed to work himself ragged.First when he helped out with the family business, then even more so when he began to climb the ranks at Overwatch. He'd managed to get an internship with no experience in sales and after ten years was finally on his way to becoming Head of Sales. He wouldn't stop there, though, wanting to prove his father wrong.He continues to work hard, ignoring advice of his coworkers to take it easy. Until he meets Jesse Mcree, a contractor brought on to renovate the top few floors of the Overwatch HQ.He finds himself taking an interest in the rather...idiotic laid-back man. Sure, he isn't as bright as other's in the office, but he's certainly a lot more personable.And Hanzo likes that.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 40
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea today and could not..get rid of it...it is too juicy. I love a good modern au. idk how long this'll be or if i'll ever finish it, but I really needed the break from futuristic spacy cowboy stuff,,,

The endless tapping of fingers on keyboards. The telltale sound of flu season just around the corner. The hum of the receptionist as she worked on their boss's schedule. 

To someone who hadn't slept in the last two days, it was the worst symphony ever written. Hanzo had tried everything to keep the headache at bay. He'd drank three cups of coffee just that morning, chewed gum, even put headphones on to block out he noise. It was useless. He was still getting his work done, but the painful throbbing behind his eyes was a painful reminder of how he was far from finished. He had reports to finish. Sales to confirm. He still had to call the head of their paper provider and confirm the next shipment. He knew that he had the power to simply give that particular job to the receptionist, but hated to give away work. Especially when he knew when was capable of dong that and much more. 

Besides, the more work he completed, the closer to his goal he became. He was almost a shoe-in for becoming head of sales. After that, he hoped to become the manager of the building. Then maybe regional manager. He had no plans to stop until he was CEO. It had been his goal for the last ten years and he wasn't going to quit now. Not while he was so close 

He had left his father's company after a fight. A huge fight. Just weeks before, he had fired his brother. He didn't want to. His brother wasn't as hardworking, but he was still a Shimada. A laid-back Shimada, but still. 

Hanzo had never liked the way his father did business. It was too shady. He was almost certain that money was being laundered, but he had never been too keen on working through the financials of it all. He wasn't bad at mathematics, but he didn't enjoy it. And he would have it enjoyed it far less if he had to figure out how to get his father the most profit in less than legal ways. 

Upon leaving the Shimada company, he got in touch with Genji and begged for forgiveness. Genji had, thankfully, forgiven him and offered to help him get a job at Overwatch. He liked the way Overwatch did things, for the most part. They had a few shady characters, but most of them weren't too high up in the chain of power, and that he could appreciate. He enacted the plan nearly ten years ago. 

Get an internship at Overwatch, even with his limited Sales experience. Work his _ass_ off. Become CEO and buy his father's company from out under him. 

The old man had died before Hanzo could fully execute the plan, but buying the company from the Shimadas was still his goal. It hadn't gotten any better after his father died, after all. 

Today was like any other. Hanzo had once again completely overexerted himself and now he was paying the price. Both Ana and Satya, his neighbors to the right and left, had teased him endlessly about needing his beauty sleep. They were more concerned about him than they let on, though, he could tell. Ana was a bit older, a rather stern woman that always seemed to be looking out for everyone. She had been helping him out since day one. Satya had become his best friend after the two of them had moved from one of the lower floors together. Hanzo would never admit it, but he found her presence more than relaxing. She knew how to joke around just enough to make him feel better. 

" Hanzo, you really need to stop working so hard. I swear, you're getting older with every report you type, " Satya teased, leaning over the wall that separated him, " You know, if not for the last name I wouldn't know you two were even related. I've had to help him finish his work on time more than I'd like to say.."

Hanzo managed a chuckle, running a hand over his face with a deep sigh, " You worry too much. I was built to work endlessly on three cups of coffee.."

He sat back up and lifted his cup to his face, before sighing and standing, " make that four..."

Satya snorted and got back to her own work, Hanzo catching a glimpse of Ana shaking her head as he headed for the breakroom. Hopefully four would cut it today. He was wasting time just being in the breakroom in the first place. 

Hours later, Hanzo went home on time. Much to his disdain, he realized he couldn't keep working with such a raging headache. Not to mention he was sure Ana was going to force him out of his cubicle with one of her infamous lectures. He wasn't sure he'd survive it with his lack of sleep. 

Even at home, Hanzo was working. He was always working these days. Whether it was in his cubicle or from his home office, he almost always found himself trying to do more. Tonight, he ate takeout and sat in front of his computer, comparing endless pages of data. He didn't stop until he found himself unable to keep his head up, nearly face planting into what was left of his pressed duck more than once. 

He reluctantly trudged through his messy, dark apartment and collapsed into bed, his alarm set quite early despite how late he was going to bed. He had a schedule to upkeep, after all. 

The next morning, Hanzo enacted this schedule with a little difficulty. He was still exhausted, the few hours of sleep he got hardly doing anything for his complexion. He was a little ashamed of his appearance, but he knew he'd look fine after getting some sleep. Which he had promised himself after the quarterly deadline. Too bad it was still a month away. 

He trudged into work with his first coffee of the morning, half of it already gone. He mumbled greetings to the receptionist and a few of his other coworkers, thankful that he at least was lacking a headache today. Hanzo finally managed to get to his cubicle, relaxing for a moment before he read his morning emails. Some were inquiries about prospective sales, others coupons and reminders of special offers at the grocery. The usual stuff. He groaned, however, at the email from the current Head of Sales, announcing a meeting at ten. His schedule would be ruined. Any hopes of getting his 'beauty rest' were thrown out the window, the male hurrying to get to work so he could have a little of that time back. 

Ten o clock came all too soon, Hanzo feeling as if he'd finished barely anything. He hoped this was good. Maybe it was a promotion announcement, but with only a month to the Quarterly deadline, he doubted it. 

he took a seat next to Satya, who was already mindlessly doodling in her notebook. He hadn't bothered to bring one of his own, in the hopes that it would be short and sweet. 

" Good morning, everyone!" 

He glanced up as the Head of Sales walked in, one Angela Zeigler looking far too chipper for ten o clock on a Tuesday. She always radiated positive energy, though Hanzo wasn't sure how. He knew she worked as hard as anyone, if harder, and didn't understand how she managed to be this energetic all the time. 

" I know this is a little sudden, but I'll keep it short, " she promised, " We're finally going to be getting some much needed renovations throughout the building! We've called in some contractors from Seneco and they're going to get this office looking and working much nicer. Business will continue for the most part, but we'll be temporarily moving upstairs once they start work"

Hanzo zoned out a little, already running through all the delays this was going to cause. There was no way they'd make the deadline. He sighed, glancing up to Angela only to see a new face in the room. 

The man was muscular, even through his fitted flannel, Hanzo could see the bulk of his arms and chest. He wore scrappy jeans and an old cowboy hat, his tousled hair and messy beard just completing the look. Hanzo stared. He must have been for a while because the man tipped his hat and made direct eye contact with him. It could be interpreted as a greeting to everyone, but Hanzo couldn't help but grow a little flustered knowing he'd practically been oggling the man. 

Even at the Shimada company, Hanzo hadn't exactly had time for relationships. That had never stopped him from realizing he was gay. He'd never really told anyone, save for Satya at a company party. ( He blamed the wine they'd been serving. It was his favorite kind) He figured he's just ignore it until it really mattered. This was one of those times. 

Satya nudged him, her sly smile earning her a sharp glare. Now he only felt more idiotic for staring. He wondered how obvious it was to his other coworkers. 

He brought his focus back to Angela as she introduced the rugged-looking man, trying to avoid making that dreaded eye contact again. 

" This is Jesse Mcree. He'll be working on this and the floor above for the next month or so. For today he's simply going to be taking measurements and making plans, so please work hard as always." She explained, giving them all a bright, but purposeful smile. Though known for her friendliness, Angela didn't mess around when it came to work. 

" any questions?"

The meeting finished within minutes, save for a few passing questions about delay and the workspace. Hanzo was just glad it was over. Between being behind on his schedule and acting like a complete fool, he was ready to get back to work. He hurried out of the conference room with Satya at his side, ignoring her teasing remarks about where his eyes had been. 

He sat back at his desk, sipped his coffee, and got back to work. Trying not to think of the rugged Jesse Mcree wandering around their office for the next month or so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo's hopes to avoid the handsome man from before were completely thrown out the window by the next day. He came in early after a late night, which wasn't an unusual thing for him so close to a deadline. What was unusual was the fact that someone was there before him.

Hanzo had walked in without much thought to whether someone was actually there, yawning and sipping the coffee he'd bought on the way. Today was certainly going to be a long day just because of how exhausted he was. Perhaps, after the deadline, he could take a couple of days off. Not that he'd be far from his laptop, but at least he could wear pajamas while he worked.

He had just set his coffee at his desk when he heard someone shuffling on the other side of the office. Surprised to hear someone else in this early, he set the rest of his things down and headed that way, towards the offices for the higher-ups. He peered into the cubicles as he passed, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. As he passed the last row, however, he heard that shuffling again. He made his way quietly in that direction, not seeing who it was until it was too late.

" Oh-" He cut himself off, face pink when he realized what-who-he was looking at

. Jesse Mcree was kneeling underneath a desk, his head hidden as he searched for something. Hanzo barely even noticed the 'thump' and the soft 'ouch' that came after, his gaze caught up in...a rather unseemly visage. He'd never been one to stare at people's...assets, but Jesse certainly had some to behold. Though Hanzo's thoughts in that moment were less than refined.

They were more along the lines of:

_Ass...his ass...wow..._

or something of the like. 

Hanzo quickly regained himself, face pink at the thought that he'd been staring like that. He rarely let himself become so captivated and he certainly wasn't going to let Jesse Mcree see him like that. 

From the little he'd heard Jesse speak, he seemed more down-to-earth and rather...foolish at times. Hanzo could admit he was attractive, but he wouldn't be caught dead having a crush on someone that couldn't do simple division. 

" Hey there, " The man before him greeted, now sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. His cowboy hat sat on the desk, the cubicle currently sitting empty for the next employee they took on. It seemed, however, that Jesse had set up shop there, so to speak. Along with his hat, blueprints and various papers littered the desk, the computer already having several post-its stuck to the monitor, He'd certainly made himself at home in just the one day. 

" Didn't think anyone would be in this early. Was tryna get this damned computer up 'nd runnin', but I think it needs a new fan. Or at least a clean one, " Jesse chuckled, standing with a groan, " Jesse Mcree " He held out his hand, Hanzo shaking it in stunned silence.

" Hanzo Shimada...I didn't realize you were here either....my apologies for disturbing your work" he murmured, shaking the hand and quickly pulling away. Jesse's hands were rough, calloused. The hands of someone who actually did hard work. 

" nah, you're fine. I was just hopin' to get some stuff digitalized so I didn't lose it in the reno" Jesse assured, plucking his hat from the desk and plopping it back onto his head, " Saw you starin' at the meeting yesterday. Never seen a cowboy before, ya city slicker?"

Hanzo frowned, glancing back to the door. He wished someone would just walk in and give him an excuse to get to work, but he could at least try and be friendly. Jesse was handsome, sure, but his personality was turning out to be far too flimsy for Hanzo. 

" I assure you, I have seen a cowboy before. I simply haven't seen someone dressing as one this far from Halloween." 

Jesse laughed, clapping him on the shoulder and walking past the male to the breakroom, " I was just teasin' ya! Hey, how do ya like your coffee? "

Hanzo started back for his desk, assuring that he already had some and was going to get back to work. Not that he'd ever started. He needed a better excuse than 'sorry I can't talk. Your ass is very nice but I really don't like what comes out of your mouth'

Even as unsocial as he usually was, Hanzo would never be so direct and rude. It simply went against his principles. 

Hanzo expected that to be their one and only conversation. What he didn't foresee was Jesse visiting his cubicle every chance he could. Jesse's little quips were certainly getting on his nerves and by the end of the day, he was behind on his schedule. He'd slowly developed a headache throughout the day, his mind split between liking Jesse's presence and absolutely hating it.

On the one hand, his southern drawl was very soothing. Not to mention every time he walked over, Hanzo got to see him walk away as well. It was a very promising visual that Satya had already teased him about multiple times. 

On the other, Jesse knew how to push his buttons. Perhaps he was simply making observations, but they were quite infuriating when he said them in such a teasing way. Satya had joked that Jesse was flirting with him, but Hanzo was convinced the other had just found a suitable play thing for the month that he'd be here. Their conversations certainly didn't help Hanzo see Jesse as anything but a lazy renovation guy who couldn't focus on the task at hand for more than an hour. 

Hanzo considered simply going home, but he was behind and he could take something for headache. He promised himself he'd only do a few reports, but was almost positive he'd be working late into the night once again.

He may have to take that vacation sooner than he'd hoped. 

Amidst everyone packing up and leaving for the day, Hanzo grabbed himself another cup of coffee. He was going to need it for the night ahead, after all. He passed Ana on the way back to his cubicle, giving her an awkward smile that just lead to another shake of her head. He was sure to get an earful tomorrow, he just knew it. 

He watched everyone leave, humming happily at the silence that fell soon after. His fingers had barely touched the keyboard when a voice interrupted his reverie. A voice that he most certainly didn't want to hear while working overtime. 

" Woah, you're workin' overtime, too, Han?" 

Hanzo grimaced, fighting the urge to rest his forehead on the keyboard. He turned instead, managing a somewhat polite nod. Jesse was standing just outside his cubicle, leaning against the wall with a sly grin.

" I believe I properly introduced myself this morning. I'd appreciate it if you used my name " He turned back to his computer, starting to type despite the disturbance. If Jesse had to stay over, too, then maybe he would actually go do his own work rather than bother Hanzo. 

" Awh, ya don't like it? I think it's cute!" Jesse chuckled, " We should catch dinner later if y aren't leavin' too late. I got some finishin' measurements to take before headin' out"

" I'm afraid I won't be finished anytime soon, I'll have to decline the offer, " Hanzo murmured, fingers tapping away at the keys in the hopes that Jesse would just walk away. 

" Alright, don't stay too late. can't be too good for yer health to work so late, " He left with that, heading to do the measurements he'd spoken of. Hanzo figured it would only be a matter of time before they were moved upstairs, but he could only hope. He wasn't sure how much of Jesse Mcree he could stand, after all. 

Jesse did not, in fact, leave after taking the meaurements. He stood and watched Hanzo work for awhile, silent save for a few sighs. 

" Is there something you need?" Hanzo questioned, not even bothering to turn and look at the other. 

Jesse sighed, resting against the cubicle wall again, " I was really hopin' you'd take me up on that offer. I hate to see ya work yerself into the ground. I only just started 'nd all, but you seem the type to work too hard"

"perhaps.." Hanzo glanced back at him, " I don't see how that is any of your concern"

Jesse gasped, putting a hand over his chest dramatically, " Ya wound me, Han! I thought we were friends.."

" I don't believe I ever called us friends. More like work aquaintances" Hanzo returned, turning back to his work. His cheeks were a little pink at the thought, though. Friends, then perhaps..?

The more reasonable part of Hanzo brushed the thought away as he continued to work, hoping the distraction would hurry and leave for the night so he would finish his reports in peace. 

Instead, he felt Jesse get closer, setting a couple of papers down on the desk, " How 'bout you at least take a break and let me show ya some plans. I need someone to check'em out before I show'em to Angela. She's givin' me way too much creative freedom"

Hanzo sighed, glancing at the papers and then up to Jesse's waiting face. 

He looked very much like an overgrown puppy dog at that moment, clearly pleading for Hanzo's help. 

He sighed, turning a bit and taking the papers in his hands. They were blueprints for the most part, but there seemed to be a lot of measurements and a few complicated equations in the margins. He was just thinking of how he didn't even know what he was looking at when Jesse began to explain. 

" Now, I figure we can do somethin' like this with the offices, but I don't know how it'd look.." He pointed to something on the blueprint, Hanzo studying it for a moment before shaking his head. 

" There simply isn't enough room...that section cannot accommodate so many rooms without messing up the main area.." He murmured. He was slowly trying to calculate the space in square feet in his head, but Jesse beat him to it. 

" Well, y'see, this area here is a lot bigger when you look at it with this formula - it don't look as big to the naked eye, but the math tells all" He sat the paper down and wrote down some complicated formula, hardly even taking time to do the calculations. Hanzo stared, his own exhausted mind buzzing with all the numbers he was trying to take in. Not to mention the look on Jesse's face as he spoke. He looked absolutely ecstatic, even as he worked through the equations. 

He wondered to himself if Jesse was just making up the idiotic front or if the math was really that simple. It had never been his strong suit, even after working in sales all these years. 

" How's it look now? You've been here a hella of a lot longer than I have, think she'll like it? " Jesse suddenly asked, pulling Hanzo back to reality. He looked at the male expectantly, with a huge grin on his face. 

Hanzo glanced at the paper again, but he felt even more confused than before.

" I'm sure she'll like anything you decide.." He stopped himself, face becoming pink, " I mean I'm sure she chose your company for a reason...and entrusted the design to you.."

" Ya think?" Jesse sighed, gathering up his papers, " Yer right. Should probably just go with my gut. I'll be headin' out now - don't stay too late, Han"

He left soon after, Hanzo finally alone. He continued to work deep into the night, exhausted by the time he got home. He planned to go in early again, even if he had to see Jesse. 

After all, he'd found himself missing the company once Jesse had left. He'd certainly underestimated the other, both in terms of personality and smarts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse hadn't stopped after that first conversation and a few days into the renovation, it seemed like he wasn't going to leave Hanzo alone ever again. Despite the fact that they had moved upstairs so the renovation could start, Hanzo continued to find one ruggedly handsome Jesse Mcree standing over his shoulder from time to time. Now that he had actual work to do, it happened far less, but it still happened. Most often during his lunch break, as well as in the early morning and late night. 

Hanzo knew he was a 'workaholic', but it turned out Jesse was as well. He often stayed late to finish tasks or came in early to start on bigger ones. Hanzo had even come in one morning to discover that Jesse had been there all night, waiting for a delivery. He knew it was a bit hypocritical, but he was beginning to think he should tell the other off for working too hard. At least Hanzo got to sit behind a desk all day. Jesse had to be on his feet day in and day out. 

Hanzo's worry for the other man finally came to a head during a lunch break he'd opted to have at his desk. Like almost every other lunch break he'd had so far this month.   
Jesse had sauntered over, Hanzo knowing he was coming from the greetings his coworkers gave as Jesse passed by. He had certainly made an impression, despite only being a contractor. 

Hanzo turned before Jesse even made it to his makeshift desk, frowning faintly as he ate the cold, slightly soggy sandwich he'd picked up from the convenience store that morning. Storing it in the communal fridge all day had certainly made it less than desirable, but he wasn't about to leave and risk missing too much working time. 

" Can I help you, Jesse?" Hanzo asked, not even bothering to look up from his sandwich. He'd very quickly lost the polite facade, almost positive Jesse knew how annoying his visits were by now. Whether from simple observation or from a certain gossiping receptionist.... 

" Gee, you've been soundin' more sour than a fresh batch of pickles, Han" Jesse chuckled, moving so he was leaning on Hanzo's desk. The action only made Hanzo miss his cubicle more. At least then Jesse wouldn't be so close.  
As annoying as he was, Hanzo had to admit that his closeness was making him a little more bashful than usual. He found himself avoiding Jesse's gaze more often than not, knowing he'd start blushing or worse-staring. 

" Say, you're always eatin' at yer desk. I figured I'd ask ya out for lunch. Me and a couple of guys were thinkin' of goin' to some fancy steakhouse here in a bit, " he invited, eyeing Hanzo's sandwich, " I'm worried yer gonna turn into a sandwich, darlin'" 

Hanzo nearly choked, the pet name catching him off guard. Jesse Mcree was getting far too good at pushing his buttons.  
He cleared his throat, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

" If I agree to eat lunch with you...you must cease with these pet names, " Hanzo murmured, face flushing again at the thought, " although I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow. I've nearly finished and would like to get back to work..."

He didn't want to go at all, really, knowing it'd be such a waste of time. But Hanzo was confident in his ability to strike a deal that would benefit him in the long run. It was his job, after all. 

Jesse grinned at the answer, standing up and brushing his hair back. Hanzo glanced up, almost missing the faint pink of his cheeks. 

" Well, shoot, if that's all it takes! I thought you'd say no for sure" Jesse chuckled, giving Hanzo a hearty pat on the back before starting away, " Tomorrow, then! I'll meet ya right here at lunch"

With that, he headed back downstairs, supposedly to get back to work.   
Even without looking, Hanzo could tell his face was bright red. Satya glanced over, trying to contain her laughter at the sight. If they weren't so busy, he was sure he'd never hear the end of it from her. 

At least he wouldn't have to have a soggy sandwich tomorrow. If he had to come in early and stay even later to finish on time, then that was the price he'd pay. His dinners of cheap ramen and takeout were starting to lose their appeal as well and the change would be quite nice. 

Hanzo worked late into the evening once again, but he didn't come in early for once. He could allow himself a bit of extra sleep, knowing he was going to eat a hearty lunch. He also planned to stay late once again, though he was sure he'd fall behind anyway. 

He worked as usual throughout the morning, though he occasionally found his mind drifting to Jesse. Lunch with Jesse. He was sure others would be there, like Jesse had mentioned before, but his chest still felt fluttery at the thought of it.   
His lack of intimate relationships was certainly starting to get to him, but maybe it was alright to have a bit of a fixation. At least once Jesse left he'd be able t resume life as usual. Maybe even get the promotion he was so desperate for. 

Hanzo was daydreaming a bit when Jesse came to meet him for lunch, the male hardly noticing the time until Jesse was leaning on his desk and snapping his fingers just inches from Hanzo's nose. 

The gesture made Hanzo frown, turning angrily to see Jesse with that cocky smile of his. Unfazed by Hanzo's anger. 

" If you wish to get my attention, please refrain from treating me like some sort of dog," he began, standing and shouldering on his jacket. It had been chilly lately and he couldn't afford to get sick, after all. 

Hanzo started out the door, in a bit of a hurry to get there and get back. Not to mention get rid of that continuous fluttery feeling. 

Jesse hurried to his side, assuring that they had time and that he hadn't meant to offend. Hanzo shrugged the apology off, continuing to the parking garage downstairs. 

" I suppose you've already chosen a restaurant?" He asked, glancing at Jesse for confirmation. 

" yessir, finest restaurant this side of town. I'll drive, long as you don't make fun of my truck" Jesse chuckled, leading the way to a worn down old truck that looked like it'd fall apart any second. It had the logo of the renovation service, as well as several tools in the back that Hanzo was sure would fly out if they drove too fast. Hell, he was sure the whole truck would collapse if they drove too fast. 

He tried not to make a face, knowing it'd be quicker just to agree. 

" That will be fine.." He got into the passenger side, immediately hit with the unmistakable smell of Mcdonald's french-fries.   
The interior was nearly as bad as the exterior. Though there was no trash, several tools and knick-knacks littered the inside. Hanzo didn't look in the back seat, almost afraid of what he'd find. 

" Sorry for the mess, " Jesse got in with a sigh, turning the ignition. The heat came on with a groan, country music immediately playing throughout the truck. If Hanzo had been asked to guess who's truck this was, he would have immediately known it to be Jesse's just by the look.

" Not a lot of time to clean 'er out" He mused, starting out of the parking garage with his arm draped across the back of the seat, " Might hafta get one of them little pine trees for the mirror. Pretty sure you can smell what I've had for dinner the last few nights"

Hanzo hummed faintly to himself, glad to know he wasn't the only one in the office with a wrecked diet. 

" You chastise me for working too hard, Jesse Mcree, yet you have just admitted to doing the same, " He shot a smirk in Jesse's direction, " I didn't peg you to be such a hypocrite"

Jesse laughed at that, taking his hat off and setting it on the seat between them, nestled among the tools and cables that sat there before. 

" Yeah, suppose I am. Least I go out for lunch, Mr. Soggy Sandwich!" He mused, " I ain't plannin' on workin' any less, though, got too much to do this month"

Hanzo flushed at the teasing, turning away to hide it. He gazed at Jesse's reflection in the window, thinking that it was quite funny. Jesse Mcree had appeared to be rather stupid and lazy, but he'd turned out to be smarter than that. And a hard worker, too. Maybe Hanzo's attraction wasn't going to be quite the burden he'd anticipated. Perhaps he could even make time in his schedule to ask Jesse on a real date. 

Hanzo was lifted from his reverie as Jesse turned the music up, singing along terribly to the country song that played. Hanzo snorted, finding it hard to keep from laughing at how terrible it was. He found it even funnier when he couldn't tell whether Jesse was being serious or exaggerating how awfully he could sing. 

He was gasping for breath by the time Jesse stopped, the male wiping away the tears in his eyes with a sigh.   
He glanced over to see Jesse, no longer singing, instead staring at the road ahead with red cheeks. 

" Perhaps you should go to the employee party at the end of the month, " Hanzo mused, happy to know even Jesse Mcree got embarrassed, " you'd certainly win the karaoke contest. Angela would have to forfeit her winning title"

That earned a chuckle from the other, Jesse shaking his head as they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, " Hey, if I do it you gotta do it too. You laugh, but I bet you ain't much better,"

Hanzo let out a mock gasp, getting out once they were parked, " I'll have you know my brother and I were trained in the musical arts. I am an excellent singer. Perhaps I will join as well, if only to prove it to you" 

" It's a date, then" Jesse mused, leading the way in. 

" yes. a date." Hanzo retorted, following him inside. The two continued to bicker playfully until they were shown to their seats, Hanzo's worries about work far behind him for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was fun. Hanzo had left his worries about work behind, finding himself enamored with Jesse's company once they were seated in the restaurant. He even drank a little wine, Jesse clearly shocked to see it. Hanzo was responsible about it, but it still wasn't like him to drink knowing he had to go back to work.   
Something about Jesse just made him feel...looser. More like a real person and less like a machine designed to work sales for the rest of his life. Jesse had admitted that he felt like that sometimes, that even with the creativity and open-mind he needed for certain projects, he often found himself just going through the motions. 

" So yer workin' towards a promotion?" Jesse had asked, leaning back into his chair and sipping his water, " bet it comes with a nice pay-raise, huh?"

Hanzo sighed, " I'm sure, but I am hoping to become CEO in time..I have some changes I think would help improve the company. I also wish to prove myself to the company through hard work and perseverance"

" that's an awful lotta pressure to be puttin' on yerself, Han, " Jesse muttered, setting his empty plate to the side, " you ain't old yet, I'm sure you'll get there in time"

Hanzo just shook his head and set his glass down, having only drank half, " I fear I am already behind. I am also seeking to make things right with my brother...he is the one who got me this job and I still have yet to repay him...he is a good employee, but I fear he will never get the recognition he deserves"

" and I guess you wanna help him get it once yer higher up on the food chain?" 

" Something like that"

Jesse sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting up a bit, " I reckon you don't want dessert, then? I've probably put ya behind in yer work ad I hate to be the reason someone works overtime"

Hanzo smiled faintly at that, standing and gathering his things, " Perhaps, but I quite enjoyed it. I must say spending time with you outside of work was quite refreshing..."

Hanzo caught the red on Jesse's cheeks before the man suddenly stood and asked for the check, quick to pay it before they left. 

He said nothing the entire ride back to Overwatch, not even singing along with the music. Hanzo was a little distracted himself, however, so he tried not to think too much into it. He had to rearrange his entire schedule. He supposed he'd be pulling a couple of all-nighter's over the next couple of days....

Hanzo worked even harder that afternoon, right up into the nighttime. He swore he heard Jesse's power tools at some point during the night, but he never went down to investigate and he never did see Jesse come to get coffee or anything. He supposed he'd just been hopeful for the company. 

Hanzo worked through the night, not bothering to go home and instead working through the early morning as well. He knew Ana was going to give him shit, but he wanted to at least try and regain some control of his schedule. 

His early morning routine, which usually consisted of greeting Jesse at the coffee maker, was put on hold when the pseudo-cowboy never showed. Instead, his brother was at least an hour early. Hanzo was making his third cup of coffee when Genji entered, the male greeting with him such ease. He'd always been a morning person, but Hanzo could only think that it seemed exaggerated when he was this tired himself. 

He greeted Genji stiffly in return, the male approaching him to make his own coffee. 

" You're early as ever, " Genji chuckled, waiting for Hanzo to move aside before he took his place, leaning on the counter as he waited for the new pot to brew. Hanzo had finished off what was left of the coffee he'd brewed earlier, after all. 

" I am surprised you're just as early...it is not like you to show up this early to work" Hanzo murmured, hoping his exhaustion wasn't obvious. He already had Jesse bearing down on him for overworking himself, he didn't need Genji to get on his case too. 

" I have some extra work to take on today, I wanted to get an early start," Genji explained, giving Hanzo a once-over, " were you here all night? You look like shit,"

Curse Genji's observant eye and blunt commentary. 

" mhmm.." Hanzo hummed the answer, taking a long sip of coffee, " It is of no concern. I have fallen behind after eating lunch with...a friend yesterday.."  
He was sure his cheeks were pink with the way Genji looked at him, eyebrows raised in a teasing manner. 

" a friend? I'm surprised, I didn't think you had any ' friends' " He chuckled, taking his coffee and starting out of the break room, " good for you, I'm sure this 'friend' will do you some good"

Hanzo huffed softly and headed back to his own makeshift desk, wishing that it had been Jesse instead of his brother. At least they could have conversations that dealt with work things and not whether Hanzo's was dating a coworker or not. Which he most certainly was not. Even if he was, Jesse wasn't exactly a coworker.   
Hanzo was quick to brush the thoughts away. He had not time for dating, with a coworker or not!

He spent much of the morning in deep focus, hardly even noticing it was lunch time until Satya poked him and demanded that he eat something. Ana had spent a better part of the morning worrying him over his appearance, but his ability to tone her out and work was getting better and better. He'd nearly perfected it.

He realized as he was eating that he hadn't seen Jesse at all that morning. He supposed he was just busy, but that had certainly never kept him from bothering Hanzo before. He had half a mind to go up and see if he was even there, but he was sure he'd just be in the way. As hard of a worker Hanzo was, Jesse was as well. He was sure the man wouldn't want to be disturbed in the middle of a task. 

By mid-afternoon, Hanzo was feeling the effects of not sleeping. He was having a hard time focusing, but knew he had to get it done. He just had this final report and then he'd take a break. Or so he told himself. 

When he finally got up to get more coffee, Genji was waiting for him, having already made him a cup. Their interactions had been limited to texts and the occasional call, so he couldn't believe he'd spoken to the other twice in person today. 

" Here, you're starting to wilt, " he chuckled, Hanzo taking the cup with a murmured ' thank you '. 

" You know, me and some of the other sales people are going to get drinks tomorrow night. it's a Friday, you should relax and have fun for once, " Genji hummed, leaning against the counter and sipping on a Gatorade he must've gotten from the vending machine, " you could bring this ' friend ' of yours, though I am almost certain I've figured out who it is by now"

Hanzo frowned, " I have a lot of work to do, I can't just go out and party whenever I feel "

" You can if your brother invited you. You owe me for bringing you lunch the other day, " Genji prompted, capping his drink and heading past Hanzo, " Just think about it. I'll send you the details later. go home and get some rest tonight or I'll get Angela involved. You know how she hates to see people working overtime"

Hanzo couldn't argue with that. He'd already gotten in trouble with Angela twice for overworking himself. She'd made him go on a week-long vacation, but he'd spent the week curled up on his couch, laptop perches on his knees. He couldn't bare to get that behind. 

But he supposed a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt..  
And besides, it would give him the opportunity to spend some more time with Jesse.

He made a note to invite the other as soon as he saw him the next day, though he wasn't sure when that would be. He'd fallen into such an easy habit of seeing Jesse in the early mornings and late evenings that he wasn't sure that Jesse was going to be there. Perhaps he was sick and had gotten someone to fill in for him. Or perhaps he would be too busy.   
Hanzo supposed he'd just have to wait and see tomorrow. 

Genji texted him the details later that evening, giving him a time and place and offering to carpool with him. He assured it wouldn't be just them, which made him relax just a little.   
Surely they'd get to a point where Hanzo's shoulders didn't get tight at the mere thought of being in his brother's space, but he knew it wouldn't until he redeemed himself. 

Hanzo had gone home that night, though he hadn't wanted to. He had spotted Jesse's truck on his way out and felt bad that he hadn't stuck around a little longer, but he was sure they'd talk tomorrow. After all, their early mornings and evenings together were never a sure thing. He had no reason to be disappointed. 

He'd spent the evening on his couch, lazily scrolling through Netflix with the hope that he'd find some new show to get interested in. That was really the only times he let himself rest a little. His determination to get that promotion was easily spent on binging tv shows on the weekend. It was simply something to keep him busy and his mind off of work. Otherwise he'd spend the whole of Saturday and Sunday cooped up in his home office. 

He found nothing and finally opted to go to bed early, though not without saying goodnight to each and every one of his plant. He knew it was silly, speaking to them as if they were pets, but he couldn't exactly have a cat or a dog. He wouldn't have the time to take care of them. Plants required minimal maintenance and didn't whine to go out in the middle of the night. Perhaps when he got a promotion, though, he could look into having a pet. He'd hopefully have a more relaxed schedule, at least until working towards his next promotion. 

The next morning he was up early as usual, going through his daily routine of spraying his plants, watching the weekly forecast and getting himself ready for a long day of work. He spare little time actually eating breakfast, knowing he could swing by the convenience store and grab a bagel and some coffee before he headed into work. There was no need to waste time with cooking or even just pouring a bowl of cereal. He arrived as early as ever, glad to hear the tell-tale racket of renovation that meant Jesse was in as well. 

He set his coffee and laptop at his desk, before heading downstairs to greet the male, as well as to invite him to drinks. He was afraid he wouldn't see Jesse again for the rest of the day, might as well get it over with. 

Hanzo headed down to the sales floor, the racket only becoming louder as he ventured down the stairs. He was surprised to see how cleaned out it was already, though he should have known that part would go by quickly. Jesse was in the furthest corner, facing away from the door. He appeared to be working on a doorframe, the racket coming from the drill he held. Hanzo headed in his direction, trying not to stare too much and ultimately failing. 

Jesse's hat sat on a nearby desk, his flannel having been removed after he got too hot. He was left in a rather tight white tank top, which showed off a fairly muscular body, though-even from this angle- Hanzo could tell he still had a bit of fat around his middle. It was a little endearing. 

Hanzo unfortunately, found himself staring at Jesse's ass once again. He didn't even realize until the drill suddenly stopped, Jesse turning to greet him. 

" mornin' Han, yer early as always, " He chuckled, setting the drill aside and pulling off one of his gloves. He pushed his bangs back with a grin, moving a bit closer, " Can't believe yer payin' me a visit for once. You miss me?"

Hanzo flushed faintly at the words, rolling his eyes, " I do not miss your way of annoying me. I came to invite you for drinks tonight. My brother insisted that I go and I don't wish to fraternize with him alone..."

Jesse chuckled, taking a seat at the little workbench he had set up, " complicated relationship, huh? I know how that is - just tell me the time and place, sugar, and I'll be there"

Hanzo took a scrap of paper from the desk next to him and wrote it down, setting it on the workbench with a faint smile, " Just don't get too drunk, you're the designated driver. I'll meet you downstairs after work, we can take my car"

Jesse didn't argue, though Hanzo could tell that he was hesitant. Perhaps it was a hit too forward of him, but Hanzo knew how much of a lightweight he was when he was put into a situation like that. It wasn't as of he didn't trust his brother to get him home safely, but he was sure the things he'd admit to Jesse were far less embarrassing and far less likely to start something between them. 

He headed back upstairs with that, still feeling a bit guilty about pressuring Jesse into this. Especially because he seemed so hesitant.   
He would just wait and see. If Jesse didn't show up, then neither would Hanzo. He'd stay late once again despite Genji's wishes. It was better than saying something when he was drunk he would regret when he was sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a b it of a longer chapter! I'm sure you all can tell but I'm the type to get impatient, so please bare with me of timing seems too fast or everything is a little rushed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo couldn’t seem to focus at all that day. He spent an hour on one report, thoughts constantly drifting and making him winder if he’d mess it up. If he had already ruined what he and Jesse had together. Whatever it was. He’d been too forward inviting him out and now he was paying the price. It wasn’t like him to be so worried about going out for drinks, but he had to worry both about what he might say to his brother and whether Jesse was going or not. 

He jumped a little at the sudden gentle touch on his arm, glancing over to see Satya leaning across her desk, trying to get his attention. 

“ you seem distracted, “ she hummed, smiling faintly, “ I don’t suppose it has something to do with our little cowboy?”

Hanzo huffed, face burning as he turned back to his computer, “ don’t be silly. I am simply tired..”

It wasn’t a lie, at least. Even with a full nights’ rest, his eyes were heavy with fatigue. He was sure it was the extended effects of late nights and early mornings, but he wasn’t as worried about it as much as he was worried about the coming evening. 

“ Really? You? Tired? “ Ana chimed in, setting a coffee down on Satya’s desk, then his own, “ I wonder if it’s because you insist on working yourself half to death. You’re much too young to be working so hard, Hanzo” 

She sat with her own mug, sipping it and relishing the heat of it. The office was chilly today, the fall season starting to settle in.

“ I will be taking a few days off at the end of the Quarter. I don’t want to risk falling behind,” He murmured, sipping his own coffee and allowing himself a short break. It wasn’t as if he was getting much done anyway. 

Satya chuckled, “ perhaps you and Jesse can go on another date,” 

Ana raised an eyebrow at that, giving Hanzo a questionable look. 

“ It was not a date. We simply went out for lunch together, he insisted upon it” Hanzo murmured, setting his coffee aside and turning to get back to work. Even if he was hardly being productive, he could at least try and get out of the conversation. 

Satya said nothing, simply sighing and continuing to indulge in her drink. Hopefully she didn’t bring it up again, but knowing her she’d know about tonight before too long. She wasn’t easy to keep secrets from, after all. 

Hanzo continued to work, though it was even slower than before after Satya’s teasing. She really could be quite a nuisance sometimes, her gossip often distracting himself and others. She had dirt on everyone, after all. Not that she ever told him who her sources were, but he had an idea. Sombra, an intern in accounting, often came by her desk and slipped her notes. He was sure the two had some sort of deal going on. 

That thought stuck with him. Who’s to say Satya didn’t also have dirt on Jesse? Would he even want to ask? It could be a terrible invasion of privacy, but...there was something Jesse wasn’t telling him. Why he worked so hard. Why he bothered Hanzo so often...why he wasn’t using his skills to work with computers or in science. He was smart enough to be just about anything he wanted, yet he was working as a contractor. Not only that, but a freelance contractor.

Hanzo shook the thoughts away, glancing at the time. It was nearly time to meet Jesse downstairs, though he wasn’t sure if the other was showing up. His expression had been so hesitant, like he wanted to accept but couldn’t. Even so, Hanzo packed up his things and began heading downstairs, disappointed to leave though he still had work to finish. Nothing a weekend at the office couldn’t fix, of course. 

He said his goodbyes to a few stray coworkers, keys jingling with every step he took down the stairs. He would simply leave if Jesse wasn’t there. There was no reason to go and get drunk without someone to keep him in check, and he certainly knew his brother wouldn’t. 

As he entered the parking garage, Hanzo’s heart fell. There were a couple of people already getting in their vehicles. Jesse’s truck was still there, but he wasn’t anywhere near it. 

Unable to keep himself from frowning, Hanzo headed for his own car. Small, affordable. Clean. Nothing like the truck that held so much of Jesse’s personality. 

“ Han! Hey, leavin’ without me?” 

Hanzo looked up at that, trying to keep himself from grinning at the sight of Jesse hurrying his way. 

“ I thought we were carpoolin’ “ Jesse mused, glancing at Hanzo’s car, “ Ya said ya needed a designated driver, yeah?”

Hanzo sighed, nodding faintly, “ I was beginning to think you were not interested in going..”

“ Awh, that’s sweet. If ya keep that I’m gonna start thinkin’ ya like me!“ Jesse chuckled, climbing into the passenger side, “ Though I’d like some more notice next time, I had ta work out some stuff last minute”

Hanzo nodded, “ My apologies. I would have asked earlier if I had known how to contact you “

“ well, shoot, I’ll give ya my number” Jesse offered, holding his hand out for Hanzo’s phone, " all ya had to do was ask, Han" 

Hanzo tried not to get too flustered vt the implications, murmuring that he simply hadn't thought to. 

He handed his phone over all too willingly, buckling up and pulling out of the parking garage as Jesse put his number in. He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, glancing over with a frown. 

" what are you doing?"

" Just gettin' you a nice picture for my contact, " Jesse teased, slipping Hanzo's phone into the cupholder between them, " I'll get one of you later, when you ain't payin' attention ". 

Hanzo huffed softly, but said nothing. He was thinking about the picture he now had in his phone. Of Jesse's face. 

Hanzo turned the radio on, just letting the station it was on play. Thankfully Jesse didn't sing along this time, Hanzo not sure he could handle having a laughing fit like that again. He hummed along a little as he drove, the drive fairly quiet otherwise. 

Though he hadn't known Jesse too long, this wasn't like him. He wasn't usually so quiet. 

"Tired?" he asked, noting Jesse's head leaning against the window, " You're starting to look like me"

Jesse chuckled softly, the seat creaking as he got comfortable, " yeah, soon I'll be gettin' greys, too "

" Don't be silly, you couldn't make it work as well as I do, " Hanzo teased, earning a laugh from his passenger. 

" You ain't wrong, " Jesse mused, " yer gonna be a silver fox if ya keep workin' this hard. Already got the fix part down "

Hanzo rolled his eyes, cheeks pink. 

He turned the radio up a bit, avoiding Jesse's gaze with flushed cheeks. This man knew just how to get him worked up. 

They arrived soon enough, Hanzo still flustered over the Silver Fox comment. So Jesse thought he was handsome…

He locked the car and gave Jesse the keys, knowing he'd be driving home later that evening. 

" my brother says he has reserved a table…" Hanzo murmured, making his way into the bar. He glanced around the venue before spotting Genji near the back. His bright green hair a dead give away. 

He was already acting a fool, standing and giving some sort of toast. Hanzo could tell he'd already drank a bit. 

" alright, let's get this over with," Hanzo murmured, pulling Jesse towards the table. He tried not to frown too deeply, knowing he was supposed to be relaxing. Having fun. 

" Ya didn't tell me Genji was yer brother, " Jesse mused, following without resistance " ya'll don't act too much alike. " 

Hanzo simply shrugged. He didn't want to open that can of worms right now. 

Genji greeted them excitedly, smirking at the sight of Jesse tailing behind. 

“ Brother! I see you’ve brought your distraction along!” He teased, earning a glare from Hanzo as he took his seat. 

“ I invited him as an assurance I wouldn’t have to drive home drunk,” he retorted, glancing at Jesse only to see him frown. He was quick to grab the menu, face flushed and he nudged the male, “ But I also did not wish to come alone…”

He said it quietly, but it didn’t appear as if Genji would hear anyway, the male already tossing back another drink. Jesse said nothing, but he hoped it had reassured the male that his company was wanted. 

Hanzo recognized a few of his other colleagues.  Lúcio Correia dos Santos, a fellow salesman, sat next to Genji and certainly seemed to be attempting to keep the male calm. Another man, bald and a little older than the two next to him, seemed to be doing the same thing. Sombra, the gossip that he often saw with Satya was egging him on. Another girl that looked like she was barely in highschool was doing the same. 

Hanzo watched them for a moment before sighing and taking a look at the drink menu. 

“ You do not have to be the designated driver if you do not wish. I feel bad asking such a favor of you, “ Hanzo assured, setting the menu aside, “ I am more than willing to drive you home after inviting you out for such selfish reasons..”

Jesse chuckled, flipping through the menu as well, “ Don’t worry ‘bout it, I don’t drink anymore anyway...but I think I’ll buy myself some nachos if you wanna share”

Hanzo opened his mouth to decline, but Jesse stopped him, “ Better not to drink on an empty stomach, sweetheart, it’ll give a fierce hangover tomorrow “

He glanced up to meet Jesse’s gaze and was even quicker to turn away. There was no reason for Jesse to go on worrying about him like that, really. 

“ alright...I suppose I will share some of your chips” he sighed, giving in all too easily, “ But I will be paying for them as payment for our driving arrangement” 

Jesse seemed to hesitate, before he finally broke into one of those easy smiles of his. 

“ As you wish, darlin’” He clapped the menu shut and waved a waitress over, ordering himself a water and the nachos, before inviting Hanzo to order a drink. 

“ Just some whiskey for me,” Hanzo ordered, handing her his own menu. 

Jesse had said he’d drive him home, so he didn’t mind drinking something a little stronger tonight. It wasn’t going to be as good as a bottle of Suntory, but he was sure it would get the job done. Genji was right, he needed to relax a little. 

Jesse sighed from beside him, Hanzo glancing up to see the male spacing out a little. 

“ You are not your usual self, cowboy, “ Hanzo murmured, the nickname meant to be a little teasing. He hated to see the other so downcast. Not that he thought he was funny enough to make Jesse laugh, but he could try. 

The nickname earned a little chuckle, though his heart clearly wasn’t in it. 

“ Just thinkin’ bout all the stuff I’ve gotta get done..” he looked up and made eye contact with Hanzo, who was frowning faintly. Feeling guilt about dragging him out here when he’d been so hesitant. “ but-uh-don’t fee; bad or nothin’, I wanted to come out with ya, I just gotta move my schedule around and it’s a little stressful. Consider it payback for me draggin’ ya to lunch”

Hanzo couldn’t help but feel bad. He really had dragged Jesse away from work and probably made him behind. 

“ you do not owe me anything, Jesse, “ he assured, “ I had fun. I do not usually go out like that, even when I’m less busy… I wouldn’t mind having lunch with you again..”

Jesse grinned at that, putting a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. Though the sleeve of his blazer was thick, Hanzo could have sworn Jesse’s hand was going to burn a hole right through it. 

“ Sure thing, Darlin’, I’ll take ya out to lunch whenever ya want- long as you split the bill,” he teased, giving Hanzo’s shoulder an affectionate pat before pulling away. 

Hanzo wished he hadn’t. 

Their food and drinks soon arrived, Hanzo eating a couple of chips before he drank his first sip of whiskey. Perhaps it was just the need to loosen up, but it wasn’t too terrible. He downed the glass sooner than he would have liked, quick to call the waitress back for another. 

Jesse was talking about some more plans he had, rambling about how he was going to fit in some new shelves and some better cabinets for the breakroom. Hanzo was hardly listening, gazing into his empty glass and just letting Jesse’s sweet voice carry him off. He was already beginning to feel the effects of the whiskey, a stray thought reminding him that he should have looked more carefully at the alcohol content. He wanted to be drunk, not completely passed out. 

He was halfway through a third glass when Jesse finally said something. 

“ you’re a bit of a lightweight, ain’t ya Han? I told ya to eat more than three chips “ Jesse teased, patting his arm again, “ wanna order some water instead ‘fore ya get too drunk to give me directions?”

Hanzo hummed and shook his head a bit, his free hand reaching to pat Jesse’s affectionately. He wasn’t really paying attention, listening to Genji go on and on about the struggle of his work life. 

He opened his mouth to give a nasty retort, but Jesse squeezed his shoulder and he stopped himself, glancing back to the man with a much softer expression. 

“ Hey, I’ve gotta take this, “ he waved his cellphone in Hanzo’s direction, “ you gonna be okay?”

Hanzo nodded, though he wasn’t sure it was true. He watched Jesse get up and leave, before tuning back into the conversation next to him. 

He regretted it a moment later, Genji spotting Jesse leaving and leaning over the table to whisper something loudly to Hanzo. 

“ Probably his wife! Ang told me he’s got someone at home waiting, “ The male chuckled, “ Doesn’t wear a ring cause of his work, though”

Hanzo frowned, blearily wondering if it was true. He shook his head, before resting it on the table, “ He works late and comes in early…”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not single, “ Genji pointing out, Hanzo catching Lucio murmuring for him to keep his voice down, “He usually doesn’t go out at night like this cause he’s always ‘busy’”

Hanzo looked up at that, eyebrows furrowed. Had he really been eyeing a married man like that? He had thought that maybe the other was flirting with him, but it was possible that it was just friendly teasing.. 

He looked up when Jesse finally came back to the table, but he didn’t sit down. 

“ Sorry folks, I’ve got to be on my way. Have to get home and take care of some stuff” 

Genji snickered, raising a glass in Hanzo’s direction as if to say ‘ i told you so’. 

Hanzo glared down at the table. Stupid. He was so stupid. To think that Jesse had wanted anything more than friendship from him. The offhand compliments about his appearance were just friendly banter. Their early mornings and late nights together simply circumstance. 

“ You comin’ sugar? I’d be happy to return your car in the morning, but I worry ‘bout you gettin’ home safe…” Jesse was offering his hand to Hanzo, “‘sides, I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink already..”

Hanzo sighed and took his hand, letting Jesse lead him out of the bar. He was already beginning to feel sick, the lack of food in his stomach making it worse than usual. 

Jesse walked him to the car, arm draped around his middle to keep him steady. The cool air would have felt amazing on Hanzo’s flushed skin if not for the lingering burn of Jesse’s hands on his ribs. He couldn’t ignore that pang of guilt in his chest, though, knowing that he was even thinking of taking something that wasn’t his. 

Jesse helped him into the seat, Hanzo’s stomach turning as he sat down. 

“ I am sorry….I ruined your schedule..” He murmured, pausing to try and think of the words. He glanced up only to see Jesse chuckle and shake his head before closing the door. 

It wasn't long before they were pulling out of the parking lot, Jesse gently asking Hanzo his address so he could get him home. 

He didn’t answer for a bit, murmuring that Jesse could just leave him at the office, he’d drive back in the morning. It wasn’t too far, even with a hangover. 

He drifted off with that, the gentle rumble of Jesse’s voice and the warmth of the car practically rocking him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is not beta'd ! Also I apologize if the formatting is a bit strange this time, I opted to work on this chapter ina google doc rather than directly like I usually do! I appreciate any feedback or critique :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hanzo woke, neck and back aching, on someone else's couch. He rubbed at his eyes with a grimace, his contacts still in after his night out. He was quick to sit up, feeling for his glasses on his nightstand, only to discover that it wasn't there at all. He hesitantly opened his eyes and discovered that he had, in fact, woken up in a strange living room. It was tiny, too, the couch taking up nearly the entire room. He swung his legs over the side, glad to see that whoever had brought him here ( he was almost certain it was Jesse) had at least taken his shoes off. 

His bag sat against the couch, the male relieved to reach in and find his glasses case. He didn't usually carry eyedrops with him, so he'd have to suffer the irritation until he got home.   
Hanzo was quick to replace the contacts with his glasses, finally getting a better look around the room. 

It was an apartment and an old one at that. The floor was looking worse for wear, questionable stains and such dotting the carpet. The tv on the opposite wall was ancient, dust sitting on the top along with a couple of snow-globes and an old, oddly angled antenna. He glanced into the kitchen, noting how it didn't look as if it had been used in a while. It made him wonder how often Jesse ate a homecooked meal, if this really was his place. Hanzo stood up with a groan, raking his hands back through his hair in an attempt to detangle it just a bit. He'd lost the hair tie sometime in the night and he wasn't about to go digging around on his hands and knees to find it. 

He didn't remember much about the night before, not after his second glass of whiskey, anyway. He was sure Jesse had driven him home-well, not home- but he couldn't remember why. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find a glass and get some water in his system. He ended up finding both a glass of water and a bottle of Aspirin next to it. He gladly took a couple and drank the entire glass, his stomach still feeling unsettled. At least his headache would fade soon enough. He was about to retreat back to the couch when Jesse suddenly came from the hall, hair wet as if he had just showered. 

" you're up- I was startin' to worry that you'd sleep all day, He mused, voice energetic. The bags under his eyes told a different story. 

" sorry 'bout the couch. Ain't a lotta room in this apartment and I don't have a lot of spare pillows either, " He murmured, heading over and giving Hanzo a pat on the back, " feelin' okay? you shoulda told me you were such a lightweight, I would've been a little more stern with my warnin's. I couldn't wake ya to ask directions so I figured it'd be best to bring you here"

Hanzo rubbed at his temples a bit, mumbling that he was fine. He didn't need Jesse worrying over him after he'd had to drive him around like that. 

" what time is it..?"

" nearly noon now. I was 'bout to wake you up and take ya for some lunch" Jesse assured, moving to grab Hanzo's bag, " figure we could get some food in ya before I head back to the office. I got some extra work to finish this afternoon "

" That is alright, I will manage " Hanzo retorted, taking the bag with a sigh, " thank you for allowing me into your home - I am sorry I didn't give you the directions properly..." 

" it's no trouble, Darlin', I'm just relieved you got home safe, " Jesse assured, heading or the door, " and I insist on lunch. You said you wanted another lunch date and now's a good a time as any. I don't like the idea of you bein' on the road in this condition anyhow"

The two left with that, Hanzo following and trying to rub the headache away, despite knowing it wouldn't work. The apartment building was clearly a little older, the stairs creaking with each step. It was fairly clean, though, and when Hanzo glanced back at Jesse' door, he spotted the rather nice little Fall themed wreath. It was a very feminine touch for someone like Jesse to have...

He then remembered the argument he and Genji had had at the bar. Jesse was married. Supposedly. He glanced down at Jesse's left hand as they walked, the absence of a ring doing nothing to qualm the sudden twist of his gut. He had something important at home. Or someone.   
Hanzo hadn't seen much evidence of a woman in the home, but he hadn't been looking very hard. The little knick-knacks he'd spotted on the television didn't give him much of a clue either. He certainly hadn't seen a woman, but it didn't mean much either. Maybe she was out of the house. Or asleep. 

He frowned, worrying the handle of his bag as they walked. He didn't look up until they were standing right outside of his car, Jesse looking to him expectantly. 

" everything alright? " Jesse asked, holding up the keys, " you want me to drive? I wouldn't mind takin' ya all the way home, but I have to get to the office.."

" The office is fine. I have some reports to grab anyway, " he assured, " I'll let you drive for now. I am still trying to wake up.."

He hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure he could drive with this headache. The aspirin certainly hadn't kicked in yet and he didn't want to keep Jesse from getting his job done. He'd already gotten the man this far behind. 

Jesse grinned, " sounds good. I'm still gonna treat you to lunch, even if it is just some fast food"

The two got in and got settled, Jesse turning the radio on low before pulling out of the parking lot. The ambient noise was welcome, Hanzo resting his head on the cool window and just hoping he'd feel better by the time they got to he office. He didn't mind sitting in the parking lot until he did, but he also had those reports to get done. Not to mention he really didn't want Jesse worrying over him anymore. 

Thankfully, by the time Jesse pulled into the Mcdonald's drive-thru, he was starting to feel better. 

Jesse ordered them both big macs, Hanzo protesting that they were messy and unnecessarily large, but he allowed Jesse to get it anyway. His stomach was turning over itself with hunger and he couldn't afford to ignore it anymore. He offered to pay for the meal, but Jesse had gone on and on about it being 'his treat'. Hanzo resolved to secretly pay him back in the end. 

By the time they had pulled into the Overwatch parking garage Hanzo had finished both the sandwich and the fries that came with it. 

" Jesse, I feel as if I must apologize, " He suddenly said, the male looking up from his own burger with a frown, " I did not wish to push you into going last night. Nor did I intend to take advantage of your kindness as I did... wouldn't want you to think I am trying to...pull you away from your home life with meaningless outings"

He didn't want to say directly that he was sorry for flirting, but he was being as sincere as he could without saying it outright. 

" don't worry 'bout it, Han. I like spendin' time with you. I was sure I was gettin' on your nerves draggin' you out to lunch like that..." Jesse sighed, " I would've hoped our little outings meant more to you, though". 

He got out with that, looking far too tied when he shut the door and headed into the building. 

Shit. 

Hanzo cursed under his breath before getting out of the passenger's seat and getting into the driver's side/ The reports could wait until Monday. Somehow he'd managed to ruined and Jesse's friendship and he wasn't even drunk. The other had looked so disappointed. He had simply wanted to assure Jesse that he wasn't trying to flirt with him. He should have just said it outright, but here he was acting like a fool and a coward. That was no way to act if he was going to be CEO one day. If he ever got there. 

Hanzo got settled and turned the ignition, pulling out of the garage and hoping that he could apologize to Jesse on Monday. He certainly wasn't going to do it over the phone. Or worse- over text. He just needed time to really think through what he was going to say. To validate their friendship but also let Jesse know that he wasn't going to try and get him to cheat on his wife. Or girlfriend. Or whoever was waiting for him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I've written today so I apologize if it's a little more messed up than usual...I got a bit overexcited.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't wait until Monday.  
It was Sunday afternoon, only a day after he had completely ruined his friendship with Jesse. 

Hanzo stared down at his phone with a frown, Jesse's newly made contact staring up at him. He was handsome. Exceedingly so. 

Hanzl groaned, turning the phone away so he couldn't see Jesse's stupidly big smile right now. It made it harder to focus on finding the words to properly apologize. 

He was as comfortable as he could possibly be for such an apology. He was wearing some old jogging pants and a band t shirt, curled up comfortably on the couch with his laptop sitting open beside him. He'd managed to get a little work down before the guilt became overwhelming and he had to apologize. Even if it meant doing it over the phone. 

He sat like that for several more minutes before finally pressing the 'call' button under Jesse's contact. Each ring left him breathless, the male holding his breath only to let it out as the phone continued to ring. 

" Hey there, this is Jesse Mcree!"

" Jesse, I-" 

" I'm a bit busy at the moment, but be sure ta leave me a message and I'll call ya back as soon as possible" the line beepe, Hanzo sitting in stunned silence. He hadn't answered. 

Then again, it was the first time Hanzo had called him. He cleared his throat, murmuring that it was him. 

" I feel the need to apologize and it could not wait until Monday. Please return my call ". 

It was stiff and probably didn't sound very sincere, but it was to the point. He wanted to apologize. 

Hanzo sat around nearly an hour waiting for Jesse to call back. Or at least text him abd say he'd gotten the call. There was nothing. 

He couldn't simply go back to working on reports, either, bothered by his unspoken apology. The next best thing to do was sleep or pass out, and he was going for the latter. 

Hanzo closed and set his laptop on the coffee table, before heading into the kitchen. It was nice. Nicer than Jesse's.  
The moderately nice appliances were wasted on him - he rarely cooked for himself. Takeout and microwaveable dinners were faster, easier to eat while he worked. Not to mention he wasn't a very good cook in the first place. He didn't keep much in the cabinets, either, knowing it would just spoil and he would be wasting money anyway. 

However, he did keep plenty of alcohol in the house. 

He had a whole cabinet full that he'd been collecting, from traditional sake to mixes for fruity cocktails. They were easy to make and he didn't like to be too drunk in public anyway. It was just a small pleasure when he was able to relax a bit. 

Or when he was borderline panicking about apologizing to his very attractive and almost-definitely straight colleague. Friend.  
If Jesse would even want him to say they were anymore. 

Hanzo grabbed a moderately priced bottle of wine, which he had yet to open. It’d be a shame to drink alone, but the one person he wanted to share it with wasn’t answering his call. So, he called Satya instead. 

They had drank together before, Hanzo often inviting her over to try a new wine he had bought or indulge in some dessert he’d bought too much of. They were usually pretty mild, Hanzo never going to sleep completely drunk. He wanted to tonight. 

He had already poured himself a glass and was taking a sip by the time Satya answered the phone. 

He hummed a greeting, setting the glass down with a sigh, “ I have a bottle of ine to drink and no one to drink it with…”

Satya chuckled, “ Why not ask Jesse, I’m sure he’d love to come over”

Hanzo flushed faintly, but shook the embarrassment away, “ He does not drink. Besides…”

Satya was silent for a moment. 

“ He is the reason you want to drink, I suppose?”

Hanzo hummed an agreement, already taking another sip.  
There was a sigh on the other side of the line, before Satya murmured that she was coming and to have a glass ready. 

It didn’t take her long to get there, Hanzo not bothering to greet her at the door. This wasn’t exactly a formal party, after all. 

She stepped into the kitchen and he greeted her with a raise of his glass. 

“ You don’t usually drink this quickly, “ she commented, taking a seat at the table and sipping her own wine, “ I suppose Mr. Mcree turned out to be more trouble than he’s worth?”

Hanzo shrugged, setting his glass down with a frown. Despite being desk mates as well as friends, Hanzo didn’t often talk about his...feelings..with Satya. That was one of the reasons he enjoyed her company. She didn’t ask and he didn’t tell. Ana just sort of knew, so he didn’t really discuss it with her either. 

It was a weekend of firsts. 

First straight crush.  
First sleepover with straight crush.  
First argument with straight crush. 

“ He was called away from the bar on Friday evening...he offered to take me home and I ended up passed out on his couch, “ Hanzo explained, resting his chin on one hand and running his thumb along the bottom of his wine glass with the other. 

Satya raised her eyebrows expectantly, taking a long sip of her drink before urging him to go on. 

“ We didn’t...do anything. Genji said something that made me realize I should not..pursue him..” He murmured. He’d never really told Satya he was gay, either, but he was sure she knew at this point, “ I apologized to him and he got upset..”

Hanzo finished his wine and poured himself some more, sighing, “ I merely explained that our outings together haven't...meant anything”

Satya sighed, rubbing the area between her eyebrows. She always seemed to do it when they had annoying clients who didn’t know any better. 

“ Hanzo, why would you say that?” She questioned, frowning deeply, “ He must think your friendship means nothing”  
“ It is not like that, “ he retorted, “ I simply did not want him to think our excursions have been romantic…”

“ but you like him” Satya reminded, topping off her drink, “ romantically”

“ yes! But he has a partner-”

Satya laughed, rolling her eyes and setting her glass aside, “ a partner? What, like a wife?”

“ or a girlfriend, “ Hanzo continued, taking a long sip and glaring down at the table. If even Satya thought he was a fool, it must have been true. 

“ Hanzo, have you hear any real mention of Jesse having a partner?”

“ no, but-”

“ and does he have a ring?” she took a sip, watching Hanzo flounder for an explanation. 

“ no, but in his line of work-”

Satya sighed, rolling her eyes, “ Jesse Mcree does not have a wife. Or a girlfriend. With the way he looks at you, he certainly isn’t straight”

Hanzo stared for a moment, before shaking his head and taking a long sip. Satya watched, clearly glad to see him realize how foolish he’d been. Even more so than when he thought Jesse was straight. 

“ Then why would Genji say that? And why would he leave the bar early?” Hanzo topped the both of them off with what wine remained, though he didn’t take another sip just yet. He was already feeling the effects of it, already starting to drift a bit.

“ If it was something Genji said, it was probably to make you mad, “ She reminded, standing and finishing the rest of her wine in one long sip, “ He doesn't know anymore about Jesse'a home life than you do, i assure you" "why don’t you just ask why he left? He has no reason to lie to you, Hanzo, if he did he wouldn’t be worthy of all this worry”

She washed the wine glass as Hanzo mulled it over, realizing she was right. There was no reason to believe Jesse had a lover of any sort with the amount of flirting he did. But Hanzo knew there was something. Something had made him leave the bar. 

“ You are right, “ he sighed, sipping his wine as Satya headed for the door. 

“ I am always right, “ she chuckled, grabbing her coat, “ I’ll let you get right to it, then. Ask him why he left and apologize or you’ll never get him to come over”

Hanzo flushed at that, finishing off his wine and setting the glass in the sink. She was right. He should just call and ask. He ambled back to the living room and grabbed his phone, judgment altered by the wine and his own need to know what was going on. He dialed Jesse’s number once again and when he didn’t answer-Hanzo left a voicemail. A very long, very buzzed voicemail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a cliff hanger - if you don't want to read one right now stick around until later! Will likely post tonight out of impatience!

Monday came and went. Hanzo’s voicemail was ignored. He didn’t even see Jesse come in and out of the building. Jesse didn’t seem to come in early or stay late, either. By the time Hanzo left the building that night, Jesse’s truck was gone. 

He ate his soggy sandwiches and waited for a text message. A call. Anything. He hoped Jesse would come and talk to him, at least say that he couldn’t forgive him. At least then Hanzo would get to see the other. 

He worked harder than ever, despite his worries. Or rather, he worked harder than ever because of them. He managed to get roped into enough work to completely distract himself from Jesse. Of course, that also meant that he didn’t bother breaking for lunch, working into the evening while his stomach clawed for something other than the half of a bagel he’d eaten for breakfast. 

It was well past midnight when he finally headed home, the ride home silent as he mulled over why Jesse wasn’t responding. He had been a little too blunt, sure , but Jesse seemed pretty thick-skinned. Hanzo shook away the thoughts with the reminder that he had previously been very annoyed by Jesse’s presence. He’d been a little too harsh on Jesse since the beginning..

He slept fitfully that night, for the first time in a while.He usually had nights where he wouldn’t sleep on purpose, but it had been quite some time since he simply couldn’t sleep. 

By Wednesday, Hanzo was exhausted. Both from overworking himself and the lack of sleep that came with his anxieties. No one had mentioned Jesse to him. He didn’t either. Not even to Satya, who kept looking at him like she was waiting to ask something devious.

Though he heard work being done when he came in that morning (early, as always) he wondered if it was really Jesse. Maybe he was simply taking a vacation. Hanzo had probably only upset him further by leaving such a pitiful voicemail while he was away..

And yet, Hanzo found himself standing in the stairwell, simply listening as a drill whirred just beyond the door. He still felt the need to apologize. Even if Jesse didn’t want to hear or acknowledge it. Even if Jesse never forgave him, he’d keep trying to redeem himself.  
He didn’t want to make the same mistake he’d made with his own brother. 

Hanzo finally opened the door, clearing his throat to announce his presence. The drilling didn’t stop. 

Jesse was lying under one of the new desks, his face hidden by the shadow of it. He hadn’t noticed Hanzo yet and even if he had, he could just as easily be ignoring him. 

Hanzo got closer, until he was standing above the other. He cleared his throat again. 

“ Hold on a sec...just lemme get this in here..” Jesse’s voice was softer than usual - almost hoarse. It sounded like he was straining himself. 

“ It really cannot wait,” Hanzo began, flinching when Jesse sat up and hit his head on the desk. 

“ shit!” he moved out from under the desk, cheeks flushed, “ Didn’t realize it was you, Han… I guess this is about the other day? Look, I’m sorry fer misinterpetin’ our relationship, I just thought we were gettin’ along mighty fine-”

“ did you..not receive my voicemail?” 

Jesse frowned, shaking his head a bit, “ sorry ta say I didn’t...been a bit busy the fast few days...lotsa stuff outside of work goin’ on”

His face was still flushed. Hanzo might have thought it was out of embarrassment if not for the other’s ghostly pallor. He was usually glowing, even when he worked- ESPECIALLY when he worked. 

“ I...called in order to apologize. I too have misinterpreted our relationship and I believed I was leading you to - to cheat on your lover..” He trailed off as Jesse stood, the male a little wobbly despite his usual strong presence, “ are you ill? You aren’t looking very well Jesse..”

Jesse looked absolutely dumbfounded, his dazed expression fading as he shook his head, chuckling a little instead. 

“ A lover, huh? Sorry ta say I ain’t got a lover…” he assured, patting Hanzo on the shoulder affectionately. It stayed there as he continued, Hanzo trying not to focus completely on the warmth that spread from it, despite how Jesse looked right then. 

“ but..you got a call while we were at the bar…”  
“ That wasn’t no lover. Just my neighbor callin’ to check on when I’d be home, “ he chuckled, pulling his hand away with a sigh, “ a lover, huh?”

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to look surprised. He really had thought that Jesse had a lover. What else was he supposed to think? 

“ How ‘bout we talk some more at lunch..I’ve got some work ta do to get caught up, seein’ as I’ve had someone coverin’ for me the last couple a days…” Jesse was already moving to the next desk to continue his work, despite the fact that he had to stop to cough into his arm. Hanzo almost told him to go home and rest, but he knew Jesse was just as stubborn as he was. 

“ sure. I’ll meet you at twelve” Hanzo turned to go with that, glancing over his shoulder at Jesse with a frown. He couldn’t help but be a little worried, even if it was quite hypocritical of him. 

“ Hanzo, “ Jesse stopped him, the male stopping and not daring to turn around, his heart pounding. A confession? Now that he knew Jesse didn’t have a lover..perhspa there was a chance..

“ Just wanted to say…” He sounded hesitant, “yer a good friend, worryin’ about me and all...You didn’t make me mad at all, I promise..”

Hanzo simply nodded, before hurrying into the stairwell, his chest aching a little. A good friend, huh? 

He finally headed back upstairs, hardly ready to throw himself back into work. However, by the time everyone else had arrived, Hanzo was hard at work again, managing to brush away his worries for another time. It was helpful that he knew he’d be seeing Jesse at lunch, even if the other looked dead on his feet. Perhaps he’d be able to convince him to go home after lunch, if that conversation went well. 

Jesse may not have had a lover, but Hanzo wasn’t so sure he was interested in anything romantic. He wasn’t even sure Jesse hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t mad. Hanzo just wished he could read the other’s mind. That would certainly help him when it came to knowing what to say. 

Lunch finally rolled around, Hanzo waiting at his desk for a bit for Jesse. It was nearly twelve thirty when he finally got up and started downstairs, thinking he had simply got lost in his work.

Satya stopped him on her way out of the breakroom, “ did you talk to him? You’ve been looking better this morning”

Hanzo frowned faintly, “ yes...something like that. We are having lunch together..”

Satya grinned, squeezing his elbow, “ You’d better give me all the details. I’ll find out eventually even if you don’t” 

Hanzo let out a strained chuckle at that, the ball of nerves that had settled in his stomach hardly eased by her teasing. 

He left with that, surprised to not hear anything as he descended the stairs. If Jesse had been working, wouldn’t it be a little noisier. He entered the floor with a frown, at first not seeing anyone. Had Jesse gone to lunch without him.  
He considered texting the other, but if he hadn't even listened to the voicemail,then was there really a point? 

“ Jesse? Are we still having lunch?” He asked, letting the door close behind him. 

Silence. 

Perhaps he was waiting downstairs. Or had gone without him like he first suspected. Hanzo hoped it was the former. 

He was about to open the door when he heard it, a cough from the far side of the office. 

“ Jesse?” He called again, turning in that direction. No answer. 

He slowly made his way across the open office floor, glancing under the desks and into the little rooms that were finally getting walls. No Jesse. 

It wasn’t until he was closing in on what would be the breakroom, he heard a faint wheezing. He finally spotted Jesse lying on the floor of the would be breakroom, his hands behind his head as a pillow. 

“ Jesse..” He crouched next to the other and nudged him, almost finding his sleeping face amusing. Save for the fact that he almost looked dead. “ Jesse, wake up…”

Jesse finally stirred, groaning and blinking at the fluorescent lights. He glanced at Hanzo, before taking his hat from his chest and slipping it over his face and hoarsely asking for five more minutes. 

“ Jesse..I think you should go home and rest..” 

Jesse picked the hat up a little at that, peeking over it with furrowed brows, “ I can’t..too much shit to get done..”

“ I know...how that must..feel..” Hanzo began, taking the hat and moving it aside when Jesse tried to slip it back over his eyes, “ But I believe you’ll get more done once you’re healthy..”

“ what about lunch?” Jesse asked, frowning faintly, “ I wanted ta treat ya since you were all worried…”

“ do not worry about it, “ Hanzo murmured, standing and offering his hand, “ If you do not go home and rest I will have to get Angela involved..she is not lenient when it comes to overworking yourself”

Jesse propped himself up on his elbow, sighing deeply. 

“ alright...hell, yer one ta talk...I betcha come in sick all the time…” he muttered, taking Hanzo’s hand and letting the other pull him up. 

Jesse was sturdy, but Hanzo wasn’t too much of a slouch himself. 

“ I do not,”

Jesse gave him a questionable glance, still managing to look smug despite how shaky he was on his feet. 

“ I simply work from home…” Hanzo admitted, letting go of Jesse’s hand. 

However, he was quick to grab the male again, putting an arm around his middle to support him. Even with the slight height difference, Hanzo managed to hold Jesse up fairly well. 

“ thanks...shit, I’m just a mess, huh…” Jesse chuckled absently, clearly trying not to lean too much on Hanzo. 

“ Let us take the elevator. You’re not fit to drive yourself home...Allow me to take you home and get you something to eat..it will be my treat “ Hanzo stated, clearly trying to make Jesse submit a little easier. It’d be that much easier to get him home and in bed if he just let Hanzo help him. 

They made their way to the elevator (Hanzo didn’t usually take it himself, wanting to get some kind of workout each day), Jesse protesting the entire time. Hanzo wasn’t taking no for an answer.

He managed to get Jesse all the way to the parking garage and to his truck. Hanzo would have much rather taken his car, but he wanted to be sure Jesse could get around. Hanzo could simply call Genji to pick him up or even take the bus. 

Hanzo was feeling a lot less fragile. A lot less nervous. He’d managed to stuff the feelings down and away so he could properly help his friend. It was the first time doing this sort of thing for anyone and it felt..gratifying. He didn’t care if Jesse ever thanked him, it just made him feel better to know that he was going to be resting. He hoped so, anyway. 

Even with his feelings pushed out of the way, what Hanzo saw when he turned to back the truck out of the garage made his stomach drop. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his mind immediately making assumptions. Jesse must have lied, right? Hanzo stared for a moment, before taking a deep breath and pulling out of the parking garage. 

The drive was silent, Hanzo’s heart in his throat the entire ride. He would have felt better if Jesse hadn’t turned the radio on and immediately began singing. He was much better than before, despite his clear exhaustion. He certainly wasn’t faking this time and that made Hanzo feel even worse. 

He liked Jesse too much for this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit shorter chapter for the "big reveal". This certainly isn't the end, though, so please stick around to see whether Hanzo gets to actually kiss someone or if he's destined to be a lonely old man forever..

By the time they arrived at Jesse’s apartment, Hanzo just wanted to shout at Jesse for being a liar. But maybe he wasn’t lying. But why else would he..?

Hanzo sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel and collecting himself. He just needed to ask. Once Jesse had eaten his lunch and was safe in his bed, then he’d ask. Then he’d know if he was jumping to conclusions. He seemed to be getting pretty good at that lately..

“ Y’okay, Han?” Jesse asked, opening the door. He got out on his own, but ended up keeping a hand on the seat, still fairly wobbly. 

“ I am fine, “ Hanzo retorted, quick to grab their lunch and get out of the truck, “ You shouldn’t have sang on the ride over, you’ll only make yourself worse”

Jesse just chuckled, shutting the door and leaning on Hanzo for support, “ Ya sound so worried, t’ain’t like you ta worry ‘bout me..”

“ I have every right. Your accent is only getting deeper,” Hanzo pointed out, Jesse simply laughing again at that, “ and you’re clearly delusional”

He managed to get Jesse upstairs and onto the couch without too much difficulty, the male immediately lying down and burying his face in one of the throw pillows. 

Hanzo was quick to get their lunch sorted out on the small dining table, searching the ktichen for plates and some medication, if Jesse had any. 

Their dishes were mostly mismatched, a few of them seeming to be from a set that was certainly old. He was about to grab a couple of plates when Jesse groggily warned him that if he used it, he washed it. Hanzo quickly put them back. There was no need to dirty perfectly good plates for some sub-par fries and a burger. 

He closed the cabinets and grabbed Jesse’s meal, hoping he’d be able to digest it okay. He would normally call for soup for himself, but Jesse had begged for a burger. 

“ Take off your shoes and hat… I’ll help you get to bed once we’re finished eating, “ Hanzo assured, handing Jesse his food once he;d done as Hanzo instructed, “ do you have any cold medicine? Perhaps in the bathroom?”

Jesse nodded, already digging into the burger. Hanzo wondered if he’d eaten anything that day.  
He headed down the hall until he found the bathroom. It was fairly clean, but certainly in rough shape. Well-used, he believed was the right way to put it. Hanzo looked through the drawers for a bit before realizing there was a hidden medicine cabinet behind the mirror. He opened it and frowned at the sight. It was packed and terribly disorganized. The medications ranged from the usual stuff to prescriptions that didn’t have Jesse’s name, but someone he shared a last name with. Hanzo didn’t have time to worry about that, though. 

Jesse was top priority. 

He finally found the cold medicine and read the label. It thankfully wasn’t expired quite yet. He’d have to remind Jesse to get some more once he was better.. 

He closed the cabinet and headed back to the living room. Getting Jesse to finish his food and take the medicine was surprisingly easy. Getting him to bed was a bit harder. 

“ Hanzo, please. I took the medicine and I ate lunch, I’m fit as a fiddle!” Jesse whined, Hanzo trying to pull him off of the couch, “ You’re as bad as me, ya know! I betcha no one bothers you when yer just tryin’ to work!”

“ Jesse!” He stopped, glaring at the other now, “ Can’t you see how stupid you’re acting! You need to get some rest or you’ll have to wait even longer to get back to work! I’m trying to take care of you and all you are doing is going on about how we are the same!”

Jesse frowned, watching him go off with a dazed expression. Hanzo continued. 

“ I wish I had someone to come over and take care of me when I am sick! I simply want you to get better so I can see you at work once again!” Hanzo finally let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with a grimace, “ so will you please just get up and let me take care of you before I change my mind about..all of this..?”

The last bit came out a little softer, Jesse finally getting up. He was silent as Hanzo helped him to his room (though Jesse did point it out since there was another across the hall). 

He finally got Jesse tucked beneath the covers, before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Jesse’s room was much like the rest of the house. Minimal furniture, nearly barren. He wondered how long Jesse had lived here. He had a nightstand and a desk as well, the desk covered in papers and blueprints as well as a couple of stray tools. His nightstand held an old alarm clock and framed photograph. 

Hanzo stood and picked it up, staring at it for a moment. 

“ Jesse…”

“ Mhm?” the male was staring at him, watching him with careful, if slightly bleary eyes.

“ Did...did you lie, earlier? About having a...a partner? “ hanzo asked, still gazing at the picture, “ Tell me the truth - is this your child?”

The picture was of a little girl that couldn’t have been more than four or five, grinning up at the camera. She looked alarmingly like Jesse. Fairly tan skin, with freckles and dark brown hair to match. He wondered if her eyes would have been the same light brown as Jesse’s when they were open. 

Hanzo set the picture down, but didn’t look at Jesse. 

“ Yeah, my little angel…”

“ then, are you married?” Hanzo questioned, not looking at Jesse when he asked. 

“ Not anymore. Ex wife up ‘nd left us when she was a baby…” Jesse murmured,his words slurring together as the drowsiness set in, “ I ain’t no liar…”

“ Forgive me froe jumping to conclusions....I saw the kid's seat in the back of your truck and believed you had lied..” Hanzo murmured, though he was sure Jesse was already fast asleep. 

He certainly didn’t mind that Jesse was a single parent. If anything, it made him respect Jesse that much more. It couldn’t have been easy.  
He was stupid for thinking Jesse would have lied. Stupid for thinking he’d lie about something like that. 

Not only did he feel bad for doubting the other, but he now had a million questions. What was her name? Was this why he worked so hard? Where was she now? 

He sighed and left with that, gently closing the door to Jesse’s room. He ate his lunch there, in silence. He considered waiting around until Jesse woke, but he wasn’t sure if it would be intruding. Then again. He was almost certain that Jesse would try and go back to work if he left. 

Hanzo finally decided that staying and keeping Jesse from doing anything terribly stupid would be the best route. He finished his food and called Angela to inform her he would be taking the rest of the day off. She didn’t question it too much, only warning him that their deadline was closing in. He made a mental note to work extra hard in the coming days before thanking her. 

Hanzo didn’t want to simply sit there in silence, though, and ended up rolling up his sleeves and cleaning up a bit while he waited, his mind wandering to the questions that he had. 

He just wanted to know more about Jesse, even if it was intruding on his privacy. Even if Jesse had no romantic interest. He still wanted to be a part of his life. 

Even if that meant simply being his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until he heard a thump in the hall that Hanzo realized Jesse was awake. He'd spent the last hour or so cleaning the apartment. Their cabinets weren't bare, but there certainly wasn't much to cook with, either.   
He considered going to the grocery, but feared that Jesse would wake before he got back. He'd settle for lecturing Jesse about it when he was well again. 

He got up when he heard it, peeking into the hall with a frown. 

" and who said you could get out of bed?" 

Jesse was leaning against the wall, still looking pretty worse for wear despite his sleep. 

" shit...thought you'd left by now…" He muttered, sniffling a little, " ya ain't lettin' me leave, huh?" 

"Absolutely not. You're not going to get any better if you go to work, " Hanzo warned, huffing softly. He was quick to put an arm around Jesse and help him back into bed, " I will remain here until I believe you are well enough to care for yourself. Just tell me if you need anything"

His eyes caught the picture again, but he simply ignored if and got Jesse back into bed, bundling him up in his blankets once more. 

" well I ain't tired.." Jesse grumbled, though he didn't fight it too much, " ya just gonna stick around and watch me lie here?" 

Hanzo smiled faintly, giving Jesse a teasing pat on the head. " there, there. I will assure you aren't bored. We have lots to discuss.."

He stepped away at that, sighing and gesturing to the glass of water he'd set out, " but first you need to drink. I'll ask questions when you're not going to die from dehydration" 

Jesse hummed in response, obediently sitting up and taking a few sips before he got comfortable again, his cocky smirk just a little more tired than usual. 

" ask away, sugar. I reckon you've got lotsa questions " 

Hanzo hesitated, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. Straightening his jacket. Fiddling with his sleeves. He hated the way Jesse watched him so expectantly. Like he was waiting for him to mess up just like everyone else at Overwatch. 

" Your daughter...what's her name? " he asked, figuring he'd start off easy, " how old? She looks very bright…" 

Jesse glanced at the picture on his nightstand, chuckling hoarsely, " right off tha bat, huh? Yer straight to tha point today, Han" 

Hanzo shot him a look, the male offering his hands up in surrender. 

" Alright, alright. Ain't like it's some big secret, " Jesse mused, " Her name's Wynona. Wynie for short. She'll be six this comin' December…"

" she's like you. real fiery when she gets upset but sweet as can be most of the time " he added, chuckling a bit when Hanzo gave him a skeptical look, " don't deny it, yer pretty hot 'n' cold, Han" 

Hanzo flushed faintly at that, opening his mouth to argue it only to realize that it would further prove Jesse's point. 

" is she in school?" He asked instead, checking the time. 

Jesse nodded, " sure is. Just got her into first grade. she's pretty smart, too "

" just like her father, " Hanzo murmured, Jesse's cheeks flushing a little at that, "…where is she now? Surely she'd be finished with school by now?" 

Jesse sighed, frowning faintly, " neighbor's watchin' her. Couldn't risk her gettin' sick again….she caught a fierce cold last week ‘nd I guess I got it from her.."

Hanzo frowned at that, glad he hadn't left. Jesse didn't have anyone to take care of him. If he was that worried about getting his daughter sick, he would probably keep his distance until it just...went away. 

" you are...unnecessarily stubborn, " Hanzo sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, " you should ask for help more often….the sooner you get better, the sooner you can see her again "

Jesse smiled faintly at that, lying back with a sigh, " told ya you were a sweetheart...."

Hanzo simply rolled his eyes at that, face flushed. 

“Why..don’t you have a better job? You’re certainly smart enough to be an accountant. Maybe even move up the ranks of a prestigious company…” Hanzo questioned, fiddling with his sleeve again, “ you seem to know your way around the math and I heard rumors of you fixing computers for people around the office”

“ ah, I’d like to, but I ain’t got the pedigree, “ Jesse chuckled, letting out a long sigh, “ didn’t go to college ‘til we were expectin’ Wynie.”

“ Worked this job straight outta highschool ‘fore my ex offered to help me get my engineerin’ degree. Was s’posed to get a fancy job and work on gettin’ a better place, but then she left in the middle of it ‘nd I just had to make do”

“ I see..” Hanzo sighed, smiling faintly “ you are becoming an even more honorable man, Jesse, I’m not sure how to measure up”

“ c’mon now, you ain’t so bad..” Jesse chuckled, rolling over to face Hanzo. 

“ I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have not done one honorable thing in my life. Aside from buying you lunch, I suppose” Hanzo smiled bitterly, “ I have yet to regain my brother’s trust. I have repeatedly made assumptions about your marital status. I have certainly made it difficult for the employees of Overwatch to feel at ease, knowing what they know about my past…”

Jesse said nothing, watching Hanzo expectantly. Or perhaps he was just listening. Hanzo wasn’t sure anymore. 

He continued, even if it was simply the latter. 

“ I worked for my father, his company is...corrupt. They constantly steal clients from Overwatch with tricky deals…” Hanzo murmured, “ I fired my brother and then had the impudence to beg his forgiveness as well as for a job at Overwatch...there is no reason my coworkers should trust me not to be giving information to the Shimada Corporation.”

“ so you ain’t made many friends, huh?”

Hanzo shot him a look, almost pouting, “ it is difficult to make friends with people who do not trust me. I have a couple...and Genji insists that he’s forgiven me..”

“ then you shouldn’t be so worried. I know ya work yerself to death tryna prove how valuable ya are, but I’m sure if ya just talked to some of these people they’d see yer decent folk” Jesse chuckled, sitting up and giving Hanzo a reassuring pat on the back, “ you should open up more, it’s nice ta here ya be genuine like this..”

“ I have never not been genuine with you, Jesse Mcree, “ Hanzo retorted, the wheezing laugh Jesse gave in return only making his chest ache more, “ although I have not been so truthful about my intentions…”

Jesse’s touch stiffened a bit. Hanzo decided he would keep it to himself. 

“ I simply hadn’t thought we’d be...friends like this...I figured it would be a few measly conversations and then you’d be finished with the renovation,” He replied, managing a faint smile, “ but I am glad I met you. You’re not as much of an annoyance as I previously thought…”

Jesse laughed at that, giving Hanzo a hearty slap on the back before he lied down, laughter dying out into a tired sigh. 

Hanzo checked his watch. He could still finish his work for the day if he just worked a little bit longer tonight. He could finish it before the quarterly deadline. 

“ You should get some rest. I have to get going, but I’ll be calling to check on you periodically. I took the liberty of cleaning up a bit, but you really need to get some groceries” He stood, stretching and heading for the door, “ I’ll order you some takeout. I take it you like soup? “

Jesse sighed, chuckling faintly, “ you don’t gotta do that sweetheart..I can take care of myself..”

“Nonsense. I’m buying you soup, “ Hanzo retorted, not turning around. His face was on fire and he was certain his ears were bright red, “ I will call you in the morning to see how you are feeling. Goodnight, Jesse..”

“Mhmm, night Han” Jesse called sleepily, already seeming to doze off again. 

Hanzo left, quick to gather his things. He was acting so silly. Like a teenage girl with a crush. 

Remembering that he had driven Jesse’s truck, Hanzo - albeit reluctantly - called Genji and asked to be picked up and dropped off at the office. He promised he’d go home right after, but he knew he was in for a long night once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of dialouge in dis one, but they have a lot to talk about...Hanzo's gay is showing smh  
> Also I'm starting another ci and cancelling Spit Your Blood and Bare Your Teeth for now cause I have so many other, better ideas. That one feels too forced lately haha


End file.
